Delicious Karaoke Dancers
by Lalana-chan
Summary: Dumbledore announces Karaoke Night, Harry and 3 of his girl friends use this as a perfect way for Harry and Draco to come out. Rated T because I couldn't decide between T and K . YAOI, don't like, don't read. Contains plotting, giggling, and mischief.


Author Notes: Don't kill me! I know, I know, another story, but this one's actually been sitting in my computer for a long time. I just figured I'd polish it up and put it out there for all you wonderful readers. Warning, there is boy on boy love and mischief making.

Disclaimer: I do not own the song. I do not own the cute Harry Potter or any other mentions of JKRowling's work. Draco, however does own Harry.

Draco: Of course I do.

Harry: Since when?

Draco: Since this lovely author said so. Now, on with the story!

* * *

><p>Silence.<p>

The Great Hall was filled with silence.

Dumbledore smiled at all the shocked faces and counted down in his head. _3…2…1._

The Great Hall exploded with the sound of excited chatter, vehement protestations, and certain declarations of him being off his rocker.

Harry looked to Hermione, Ginny, and Pansy with a devious grin and a sparkle of excitement in his Avada Kedavra colored eyes.

The girls knew that look. Certain someones were gonna die of shock, blood loss, or possibly both; figuratively speaking, of course.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback of approximately 3 minutes<em>

_Dumbledore stood up at the Head Table before dinner started. His eyes were on max twinkle. That always meant trouble, especially for the students' and staff's sanity._

"_In the interest of understanding Muggle culture, I have decided to host a Karaoke Talent Show in three weeks time. Three weeks are given for those students who wish to choreograph their chosen song. Signup sheets are posted in your Common Rooms. All years are welcome. I hope to see many of you up on stage in three weeks time."_

_Flashback end_

* * *

><p>The raven-haired savior leaned over the table, gesturing for the other three to do the same. As they did, Hermione cast a privacy ward around them. The petite boy's behavior simply screamed TOP SECRET.<p>

"You know I've not got a particular genre of music, right?" The other three nodded. "Well, the week before school started I found this song I've been dying to perform. I could never figure out when, though." The girls stared at him expectantly. He smirked, "Dumbledore just gave me the perfect opportunity to go public with Draco." There went the girl's eyebrows. Harry snickered. "They're gonna get stuck like that if you're not careful."

"Harry, are you sure you want to go public? What about the press and the Death Eaters still on the loose?" Hermione worried too much. "Do you honestly think I give damn about the press anymore? And 'Mione, please don't tell me you think those white-masked nifflers have any chance against me?" Harry was angry and slightly miffed that she thought so little of him.

The bushy haired witch hung her head in shame and embarrassment. She knew they didn't, but still she worried. She _was_ his friend, after all. "Sorry, Ry." Harry smiled at her, because he knew what she was thinking. "I know, Mia." Nothing more needed to be said.

Pansy was tired of waiting. "Well, are you gonna tell us what we're going to sing or not?"

"Yeah, I wanna know how we're gonna make our boyfriends jealous and horny!" Ginny was almost giddy with excitement. She loved getting her boyfriend all hot and bothered when he couldn't do a darn thing about it.

The girls knew Harry would be nervous as hell if he went up on stage alone and they weren't going to bloody well be left behind if it meant they could dress in something Hogwarts had never had the pleasure of seeing! (A/N: And never would again if the teachers have any say about it when this is over! Haha! What? Dumbledore didn't set any rules to follow!)

Harry smirked and risked a glance towards the Slytherin table. His boyfriend looked none too happy, but Pansy's looked like he was looking forward to it. "Oh, don't worry your pretty little head about _that_, Gin. My plan will have them drooling in front of the entire school. The song is…"

Their eyes shone with mischief and glee.

* * *

><p>The night before the talent show, Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Pansy lay in bed reminiscing about the last three weeks.<p>

_~Hermione, Pansy, Ginny, and Harry were deep in conversation in the Gryffindor Common Room. Ron came through the portrait hole and spotted them. Furrowing his brows, he scoured the room for Dean. He raised his eyebrow at him and tilted his head towards the conversing group. Dean nodded and they made their way towards the group of four._

"…_Mia, that's going to pull a muscle! Let's make it a 'round the world', _then_ a left sidestep, _then_ the body roll with traveling hands," Harry argued. Pansy saw the two coming just then and frantically slid her hand across her throat in the age old gesture for 'stop talking now!/Death'. Then all four of them turned to Dean and Ron._

_Ginny took the initiative. "Can we help you, gentlemen?" Ron, ever the impatient one, started in first, "Yeah. What the bloody hell are you four up to? You've been avoiding your boyfriends since Dumbledore's barmy announcement!" Hermione smiled sweetly at him, "Now, Ron, what would make you think we were up to something? We're helping others with their upcoming performances in the Karaoke Talent Show."_

"_We're sorry, guys. We didn't realize." Ginny was lying, of course. They had been practicing for their own performance, but Ron, Dean, Draco, and Blaise didn't need to know that. "We'll try to spend more time with you."_

_And that's exactly what they did, forcing them to move some of their meetings from before to after curfew in the Room of Requirements.~_

Harry sighed. That one had been close. He was glad Pansy had caught sight of Dean and Ron in time. It would have been disastrous if those two had found out what they were planning.

_~Pansy was in the Slytherin Common Room drawing out what each of them would wear for the Talent Show. The outfits could be labeled just this side of revealing. Blaise stalked up silently behind her and peaked over her shoulder. "Watcha doing, Pans?" Pansy shrieked, "Merlin's balls, Blaise! Don't sneak up on me!" She quickly closed her art pad, but Blaise had seen a flash of…_something_._

"_Pansy, was that Hermione?" Blaise was curious. He could have sworn he had seen a sketch of Hermione naked._ _Thinking fast, Pansy flipped to an earlier picture in her pad that featured Hermione. She acted sheepish to help throw him off track, but she meant what she said. "Yeah, but I didn't want to show her until I was finished. It's a surprise for her." The sketch she showed him was on its way to being erased through the page. It was Hermione all right, but what she was wearing just a lacy bra and underwear, and there were notes scribbled at the bottom. Blaise leaned over the couch to get a better look at the notes._

"_I want to wait until Ron asks Hermione to marry him. Everyone with eyes can see he's headed in that direction. But, there are so many ideas in my head for her wedding dress that I can't pick just one to draw! I keep erasing it." Blaise smiled and kissed her cheek. "You're definitely getting soft, love." She shoved him playfully and he walked away. As soon as his back was turned she had collapsed, boneless, into the couch in relief that it was Hermione he had caught her drawing, as she had scrapped the others' other sketches she had had after she had made the outfits into reality.~_

Pansy's smug smile was hidden by her pillow, but the other girls in her dorm heard her low chuckle and were determined not to put themselves in her line of fire, 'cause that never ended well.

_~Hermione and Ginny were, for lack of a better description, fangirling over everyone's outfits. They were laid out on Hermione's bed. The gold shone, the silver sparkled, and the colors absolutely captivated. The girls' eyes gleamed in the torchlight._

_Suddenly, they heard footsteps at the Seventh Year Girl's Dorm landing. They managed to hide the outfits in Hermione's trunk and shut, lock, and silence the curtains on her four poster a second before Lavender and Parvati walked in. They lay sprawled on Hermione's bed breathing hard. Adrenaline pumped through their veins at almost getting caught. Lavender and Parvati gave them questioning glances, but said nothing, thankfully.~_

Behind the silenced curtains on their beds, the two howled with laughter when they imagined how those two would have looked if they had actually caught sight of the outfits.

The four friends were out by ten, tiny smiles at what was to come on the morrow tilting their lips.

* * *

><p>The day of the Karaoke Talent Show turned out to be bright and sunny. The quartet was glad that three of them, as seventh years, could use magic anytime they wanted.<p>

Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Pansy fidgeted in their seats during lunch, impatient for it to be over. Oddly, almost half the school had signed up to sing. Because of this, the Talent Show was going to be held right after lunch. The four teens had their outfits on under their school uniforms, glamoured to look like regular clothes. Their boyfriends had pestered them for the last week about what they were doing and they were very close to snapping and spilling everything.

_Finally_, Dumbledore stood up at the Head Table. "All students not participating in Hogwarts' first ever Karaoke Talent Show, please step out into the Entrance Hall. All students that _are_ participating, please go through the teacher's door behind the Head Table to wait in the room there. A teacher will come get you when everything is set up."

After a few traffic jams from several hundred students trying to go in opposite directions, the room was empty. When the non-participants filed back in, Snape had opened the doors, there were murmurs of shock. The five tables were gone. There was a fairly modern curtained stage stretching across the back of the hall where the Head Table used to be. There was row upon row of white folding chairs taking up the rest of the space with aisles at the edges and one down the middle.

Ron, Draco, Blaise, and Dean snagged the four center chairs in the first row as commanded by their other halves.

* * *

><p>Some were good, some bad, and some just plain awful. Many went solo and others formed groups of two or three. Harry's group was the only quartet. As such, and by request, the petite boy's group went last.<p>

From behind the curtain, Hermione waved her wand to and fro. The entire Hall went dark, the curtains opened silently, and their music started.

Female Voice: Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to The Moulin Rouge.

_Spotlight on finger-snapping Hermione_

Ron's jaw dropped. Hermione was…wow! Her shoulder blade length hair flashed light brown under the spotlight and her dusky skin glistened with oil. Her normally dark chocolate brown eyes had transformed into pure black. She had a thin, midnight blue circlet of material with gold coins attached to a snow white veil covering her from her nose to her collar. Her bikini style top, ¾ sleeves (half-bicep to wrist), and low-slung pants were midnight blue as well, with snow white stitching at the hems. Gold coins stitched on tinkled from the bottom of her top, the top of her sleeves, her waist, and her ankles. The pants were slit on the outside from coin to just above the ankle. There was a blue diamond in her belly button and she was barefoot. Her fingernails and toenails were painted in glittering gold.

Herm: Where's all my soul sistahs?

Lemme hear ya flow sistahs.

_Spotlight on Harry, Pansy, and Ginny_

Trio: Hey sistah, go sistah

Soul sistah, flow sistah

Hey sistah, go sistah

Soul sistah, flow sistah

_Light comes back to the whole Hall_

Blaise's jaw dropped. Pansy was…wow! Her bob cut glistened blue-black under the spotlight and her peach skin glistened with oil. Her normally muddy brown eyes had transformed into liquid milk chocolate flecked with dull green. She had a thin, amethyst circlet of material with gold coins attached to a snow white veil covering her from her nose to her collar. Her bikini style top, ¾ sleeves (half-bicep to wrist), and low-slung pants were amethyst as well, with snow white stitching at the hems. Gold coins stitched on tinkled from the bottom of her top, the top of her sleeves, her waist, and her ankles. The pants were slit on the outside from coin to just above the ankle. There was a purple diamond in her belly button and she was barefoot. Her fingernails and toenails were painted in glittering gold.

Pansy: He met Marmalade down in Old Moulin Rouge,

strutting her stuff on the street.

She said, "Hello. Hey, Joe, you wanna give it a go?"

Oh!

All: Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da (hey hey hey)

Gitchi gitchi ya ya here (here oh)

Mocha chocolate ya ya (ooh yeah)

Pansy: Creole Lady Marmalade (oh)

All: Voulez-vous coucher avec moi,

Ce soir (oh oh)

Voulez-vous coucher avec moi

(yeah yeah yeah yeah)

Dean's jaw dropped. Ginny was…wow! Her collar bone length hair flashed blood red under the spotlight and her pale, freckled complexion glistened with oil. Her normally milk chocolate eyes had transformed into liquid dark chocolate. She had a dark blood red circlet of material with silver coins attached to a snow white veil covering her from her nose to her collar. Her bikini style top, ¾ sleeves (half-bicep to wrist), and low-slung pants were dark blood red as well, with snow white stitching at the hems. Silver coins stitched on tinkled from the bottom of her top, the top of her sleeves, her waist, and her ankles. The pants were slit on the outside from coin to just above the ankle. There was a ruby in her belly button and she was barefoot. Her fingernails and toenails were painted in liquid silver.

Ginny: He sat in her boudoir while (hey sistah, go sistah)

she freshened up. (soul sistah, go sistah)

Boy drank all that (hey sistah, go sistah)

magnolia wine. (soul sistah, go sistah)

On her black satin sheets

is where he started to freak, yeah.

All: Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da (da da yeah)

Gitchi gitchi ya ya here (ooh yeah yeah)

Mocha chocolata ya ya

Ginny: Creole Lady Marmalade, uh

All: Voulez-vous coucher avec moi,

Ce soir (ce soir)

Voulez-vous coucher avec moi

(ooh)

Draco's jaw dropped. Harry was…wow! His ear length hair flashed black-red under the spotlight and his golden skin glistened with oil. His normally Avada Kedavra eyes had transformed into emeralds. He had a snow white veil with an emerald top border covering him from his nose to his chin that hooked behind his ears via a thin wire in the border. His almost-too-small half-vest and low-slung pants were emerald as well, with snow white stitching at the hems. The pants were slit on the outside from coin to just above the ankle. Instead of ¾ sleeves like the girls, he had bracelets of tinkling silver coins. Silver coins stitched on tinkled from the bottom of his vest, his waist, and his ankles. There was an emerald in his belly button and he was barefoot. His fingernails and toenails were painted in liquid silver.

Harry: Yeah, yeah, aw.

We come through with the money

and the garter belts.

Let 'em know we 'bout that cake,

straight out the gate.

We independent women.

Some mistake us for whores.

I'm sayin' why spend mine

when I can spend yours?

Disagree? Well, that's you and I'm sorry.

I'ma keep playin' these cats out like Atari.

Wearin' high heeled shoes.

Gettin' love from the dudes.

Four bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge.

All: Hey sistahs, soul sistahs

Gotta get that dough, sistahs.

Harry: We drink wine with diamonds in the glass.

By the case, the meanin' of expensive taste.

We wanna gitchi gitchi ya ya, (come on)

Mocha chocolata. (what?)

Creole Lady Marmalade

One more time, come on.

All: Marmalade (ooh)

Lady Marmalade (ooh yeah)

Marmalade (ohh)

Herm: Hey! Hey! Hey!

Touch of her skin feelin' silky smooth, oh.

Color of café au lait, alright.

Made the savage beast inside

roar until he cried,

All: "More! More! More!"

Ginny: Now he's back home doin' nine to five. (nine to five)

Pansy: Livin' the grey flannel life.

Herm: But when he turns off to sleep,

memories creep.

All: More, more, more!

Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da (da da)

Gitchi gitchi ya ya here (ohh)

Mocha chocolate ya ya (ooh)

Herm: Creole Lady Marmalade

All: Voulez-vous coucher avec moi,

Ce soir (ce soir)

Voulez-vous coucher avec moi

Pansy: Oh my sistahs, yeah

All: Voulez-vous coucher avec moi,

Ce soir (ce soir)

Voulez-vous coucher avec moi (ohh)

Come on, uh.

Female Voice: Cassandra

Herm: Ole, ohh

Female Voice: Red

Ginny: Lady Marmalade

Female Voice: Lil' Ken

Harry: Hey, hey, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh

Female Voice: Midnight

Pansy: oh, oh, oh

Female Voice: Rockwilder baby

Pansy: Baby

Female Voice: Moulin Rouge

Herm: ooh!

Female Voice: Misdemeanor here

All: Creole Lady Marmalade, oh, yes, ah

_Music stops_

The teaching staff was shocked speechless from the very beginning. They only shook it off when the student body went positively wild. There was clapping, whistling, cat calls, and more. As the teachers waded through the mass restoring order, the four teens on the stage gave smug smirks and, as one, crooked their fingers at the four gob-smacked boys sitting in the front row.

The aforementioned boys jumped out of their seats and vaulted up on stage. And there, in front of the entire school, they yanked their scantily clad partners close and plundered their mouths.

Shocked silence, then whispers, washed from the stage back as all eyes focused on one pair in particular. The other three pairs looked that way, too, and laughed.

Harry's small frame wasn't planted firmly on the ground.

His legs were locked around Draco's hips and his hands clung to the blonde's shoulders. Draco was supporting the emerald-teen with one hand on his bum and one threaded through his hair, locking him in place.

Finally, the two separated, gasping for air. The tall and lanky aristocrat ran his thumb across Harry's cheekbone. "Where in Merlin's name did you learn to dance like that?" he growled. Harry smiled lasciviously. "You'd be amazed at the things one can learn by using a computer, love."

Draco's expression was shocked, amazed, and hungry. He was absolutely adamant when he said, "You dance like that in front of anyone but me again and that person or persons won't be capable of reproduction when I'm through with them." It was a warning to both his boyfriend and everyone else. Harry threw his head back and laughed. When he was finished, he tilted his head back further to look at the other six on stage with his hands locked behind his blonde's neck and gave a bright smile. "Possessive bastard, isn't he?" The girls burst out laughing and had to cling to their boyfriends to remain standing while said boyfriends chuckled at the antics of the always-strange creature known as Harry James Potter.


End file.
